Esclavos durmientes
by ScreamingBeing
Summary: "Nosotros los humanos somos solo peones del cruel destino. Aquellos que se oponen a él, sufren las consecuencias o arriesgan alterar el balance de las cosas" dijo amargamente "Si no te rindes y vuelves a casa, tendré que eliminarte".


No podía sentir nada. No podía oír mi voz, sentir mi respiración, mi batido de corazón o incluso mi cuerpo. Mi alma, mi esencia, flotaba sin límites en un espacio infinito hecho de absolutamente nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, no sabía siquiera si el tiempo existía en este vacío lugar. No tenía miedo, no sentía felicidad, tristeza, ira o frustración... simplemente estaba allí.  
"¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó alguien en la lejanía "¿Silas? ¿Puedes oírme?" La voz era real, había alguien además de mí en este lugar.

"¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, concéntrate!" Por lo que podía distinguir, era el llamado de un hombre.

El desconocido siguió hablando, como si estuviese conversando con un viejo amigo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas en concentrarme en su profunda voz y seguir su llamado, si lo conseguía, quizá podría volver a existir y ser -algo-.

De repente, una gran figura tenebrosa con forma humanoide apareció ante mí, teniendo en cuenta que todo estaba oscuro, lo único que podía distinguir era que aparentaba ser una silueta masculina con un largo sombrero de copa y, además, abundantes mechones de pelo rizado flotando a su alrededor. Dicha figura, empezó a hablar y, esta vez, podía percibir claramente lo que me decía.

"Pensaba que no sería capaz de encontrarte, dime, ¿qué tal estás?" preguntó el ente mientras se iba a cercando a "mí".

Me preguntaba qué era exactamente este ser que me hablaba y me buscaba, quizá un dios que quería mandarme al infierno, un antepasado mío queriendo quejarse de cómo había deshonrado mi familia de alguna manera o quizá incluso podía ser un espíritu malvado queriéndome echar una maldición. ¿Quién sabe?

El sujeto rio ligeramente mientras se quitaba lo que yo creía que era un sombrero de copa: "No, no, te estás equivocando. Realmente me halagas al pensar que soy un dios, pero simplemente soy el alma de una humilde persona que quiere ayudar a ciertos amigos" dijo el individuo "Soy "̻̼͓́ͅ·̣$̱͖̟̰%̦̰͚͓̣&͉̹̻̯̲͔͍́/̩(̰̮S̡̥̪͔̗̝̦p͍͙͙͖̙̯s̱d͇̗̦͉̯͙/̫̙͇͉̞̘̲́(̴̪̣̮̖̖%̺̪̠͙̪̺͈7͙̪̝)̲̪̟ y he acudido a ti para proponerte algo. Será tu propia elección aceptar o no" se puso el sombrero en lo que supuse que era la cabeza y continuó hablando "Tú posees un potencial extraordinario que aún no ha sido pulido y yo, te ofrezco ayudarte a liberarlo, pero solo a cambio de que ayudes a ciertas personas por el bien de este mundo".

Vale, esto ya empezaba a sonar absolutamente ridículo. Este tipo de situaciones son típicas de películas, libros o incluso cómics de súper héroes o parecidos. ¿Por el bien de este mundo? Incluso si ahora mismo no sé quien soy, seguramente no soy especial o importante, simplemente un personaje secundario intentando vivir una vida tranquila. ¿Por qué yo? No lo podía entender. Existían mejores personas a las que preguntar, pero... Aún así,tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que tipo de potencial me ofrecía este hombre, así que tras varios momentos de indecisión, acepté.

"Muchas gracias, de verdad" agradeció el hombre "Ahora seguramente te sentirás bastante incomoda y perdóname si eso pasa, pero lo que haré es totalmente necesario".

De repente sentí que su presencia me envolvía de manera agobiante y una nueva voz surgía dentro de mi cabeza, esta vez, no sentí calma. Noté como si se me formara un nudo en la garganta, una presión muy fuerte sobre lo que creía que era mi cuerpo y la voz, esa fuerte voz, resonando por todos los lados, como si un eco se produjera dentro de mi mente y resonase a través de todo mi ser.

"Parece que un nuevo camino se está formando"

"Eso sería TU camino... Tu, ser sin verdadero nombre, apóstol del destino"

"Estás a punto de encontrarte con un camino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento... Aun así, es necesario que continúes luchando"

"Por favor, acepta este pequeño regalo... Tu propio "Stand". Espero que lo uses bien"

"Te deseo buena suerte, esclavo del destino"

[NOTAS DE AUTOR]

He tenido MUCHOS problemas al intentar publicar el primer capítulo y me da mucha rabia la verdad. Hace varios días pensaba publicarlo ya que había acabado de editarlo... desgraciadamente una vez ya había corregido múltiples errores se ve que hubo un error con el formato o algo así. Abrí el archivo y el documento estaba hecho unos zorros, con fuentes que no deberían estar ahí, números, etc. En fin, he resubido el capítulo pero por desgracia muchas de las correcciones que hice se han borrado, así que este capitulo ha quedado bastante mediocre : )

Esta historia es meramente para desconectar de los problemas que me rodean en la actualidad y también, porque me divierte escribir (aunque no se me de demasiado bien).

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí y os gusta la historia, me alegraría bastante leer comentarios sobre ello o críticas constructivas si es posible, ya que quiero aprender a escribir de manera adecuada y me interesaría saber vuestra opinión.

Dicho esto, espero que tengáis un buen día/noche y posiblemente nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
